Dunia Tak Selebar Daun Kelor
by Rei-kun 541
Summary: Keadaan Naruto benar-benar buruk setelah diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke. Bagaimanakah ia menjalani harinya, dan menemukan tambatan hati yang baru? Ayo, kita ikuti kisahnya! Sho-ai, YAOI, NaruGaa.


Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Dunia Tak Selebar Daun Kelor**

By: **Rei-kun 541**

Pair:** NaruGaa/GaaNaru**

Genre: **Humor/Romance**

Rate: **T**

**Warning**

Yang jelas Sho-ai, YAOI, typos (aku sudah berusaha mengurangi ini sih, tapi siapa tahu ada yang luput dari penglihatanku), OOC (terpaksa nih, terpaksa...) dan masih banyak lagi. Jadi diharap hati-hati saja.

**Summary**

Keadaan Naruto benar-benar buruk setelah diputuskan oleh kekasihnya, Sasuke. Bagaimanakah ia menjalani harinya, dan menemukan tambatan hati yang baru? Ayo, kita ikuti kisahnya!

Selamat Menikmati... (emangnya makanan?)

* * *

Arrgh... Aku benar-benar frustasi. Sungguh, aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit ini. Kenyataan sedih dari sebuah hubungan cinta. Putus. Ya, aku baru saja putus. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya. Oke, memang sedikit lebay, (ingat ya hanya 'sedikit') tapi tetap saja, aku stress. Kenapa disaat aku benar-benar mencintai, dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanku.

Hm... dilihat dari tampang, aku tidak jelek-jelek amat. Selama aku pacaran dengannya belum ada terdengar dari mulut teman-temannya sebuah ejekan seperti "Wah... sekarang kau melihara beruk ya?" atau seperti, "Sejak kapan pacaran dengan jenglot?" Aku tidak pernah dengar hinaan seperti itu dan itu tandanya wajahku tidak buruk. Mungkin, wajahnya saja yang terlalu tampan bagiku.

_Hah? Tampan? Jadi pacaran dengan laki-laki?_

Ya... aku pacaran dengan laki-laki. Salah memang, tapi jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan perasaan cinta yang membuatku menyukainya bahkan pada pandangan pertama. Dia memiliki paras wajah yang manis, dengan mata onyx yang indah bahkan ketika menatap tajam kearahku, serta kulit putih yang menambah kerupawanannya yang membuat aku jatuh cinta sampai saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa, ya Tuhan? Kenapa hubunganku harus kandas secepat ini?

"Hei... bisa tenang tidak?" terdengar suara seseorang didepanku, dan itu membuatku sadar kalau aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Duduk di meja belajar tanpa buku didepanku dan menghayal tentang kekasihku yang baru saja memutuskan hubungannya denganku sambil sesekali mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri karena frustasi. Itu membuat laki-laki di depanku merasa tidak tenang. Seharusnya tidak berpengaruh, yang aku acak-acak kan rambutku sendiri, bukan rambutnya. Kalau yang aku acak-acak itu rambutnya, wajar kalau dia marah.

"Iya, iya... maaf, Gaara," ucapku meminta maaf. Ya, aku mengenal laki-laki di depanku ini. Namanya Gaara. Dia teman sekelasku. Di sekolah ini, dia termasuk populer. Otaknya juga sangat populer, maksudnya terkenal pintar. Bisa dibilang dia setara dengan kekasihku (tuh kan ingat lagi...). dia memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan rambut merah, tato kanji 'Ai' di dahi dan mata aquamarine yang bagus. Tapi tetap masih lebih tampan kekasihku.

"Kau terlihat stress. Ada masalah? Utangmu belum kau bayar ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang banyak utang?" tanyaku kesal.

"Iya..."

Wah... anak ini ngajak berantem sepertinya. Aku spontan berdiri hendak memberinya pelajaran. Seandainya aku tidak sagera sadar, pasti pipinya sudah jadi sasaran pukulanku. Aku segera menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali duduk.

"Ya... aku sekarang jadi fakir," kataku.

"Tidak usah dikatakan aku juga sudah tahu. Terlihat dari wajahmu. Wajah fakir miskin..." jawabnya kemudian kembali membaca buku yang ada di depannya.

"Bukan fakir miskin, tapi fakir asmara."

"Hah? Masalah cinta ya?"

"Hm..." jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, dan itu membuatku syok. Baru pertama kali ini aku mendengar dia bertanya tentang masalahku. Setahuku, Gaara orang yang tidak peduli dengan sekitar, terutama teman-teman sekelasnya. Tapi sekarang dia bertanya. Sepertinya kiamat sudah dekat. Sempat hening beberapa detik sampai aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hm... aku baru saja diputusin pacar."

"Kenapa?"

"Katanya sudah tidak cocok lagi." Untuk jawaban ini sebenarnya aku berbohong. Malam itu ketika kekasihku –Sasuke- memutuskanku, bukan itu yang dia bilang. Dari sebuah hubungan terlarang seperti ini, pernyataan Sasuke bagaikan tsunami.

"Aku ingin jadi normal."

Coba bayangkan! Kalau itu yang dia katakan, aku harus jawab apa? Aku langsung jadi orang tolol saat itu dengan bertanya,

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh," mendengar ini, aku serasa mau bunuh diri, "Sudah jelas. Jadi sepertinya, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini."

Aku terdiam...

"Terima kasih sudah jadi kekasihku selama 1 tahun ini. Maaf, tapi ini untuk kebaikan kita bersama."

"Sama-sama... Maafkan aku juga kalau pernah berbuat salah padamu." Padahal dalam hati aku nyanyi, _katakan salahku padamu... hingga dikau pergi..._

Setelah itu, Sasuke pamit pulang dengan bill yang telah dibayar. Aku hanya bisa termenung sambil memikirkan sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang telah kuperbuat.

Selama bersamamu...

Kau ajarkan aku tersenyum, tertawa

Kau ajarkan aku menangis...

Kau ajarkan aku cinta..

Tapi ketika kau pergi kau lupa mengajarkan aku satu hal

Kau lupa mengajarkan aku cara untuk melupakanmu..

"Hei... hei..." Lambaian tangan di depan wajahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah... iya.." jawabku terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada..."

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa kekasihmu itu?"

"Bukan kekasih, tapi mantan kekasih."

"Iya, maksudku mantan kekasihmu."

"Sasuke..."

"Apa?" Gaara terlihat syok mendengar pernyataan dariku. Kami memang cenderung menyembunyikan hubungan kami. Tapi aku jujur pada Gaara saat itu karena aku yakin dia bukan tukang gosip. Wajah syoknya terlihat sangat jelas. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka aku seorang homo, dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda dengan orang sepertimu?"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata,

"Sudahlah... kau masih bisa cari yang lain. Dunia tidak selebar daun kelor," ucap Gaara. Sepertinya dia memberiku semangat.

"Tapi tidak ada yang seperti dia. Orang lain itu, bisa cocok tidak denganku?"

"..." Gaara terdiam. Aku juga ikut diam. Jadi kami saling diam sampai akhir jam istirahat dan kembali ke kelas setelah bunyi bel tanda jam pelajaran baru akan segera dimulai.

541

Jika ada dari guru kalian yang bilang "Kalau kalian mendapatkan suatu masalah, pergilah ke perpustakaan," jangan percaya! Perpustakaan tidak mengoleksi buku seperti 'Cara Mendapat Pacar Baru dalam Waktu 1 Bulan' atau 'Teknik Penghilang Galau'... tidak ada. Disana hanya mengoleksi buku pelajaran dan buku-buku pendidikan lainnya. Tapi, setidaknya di sana aku mendapat ketenangan. Aku lebih memilih ke perpustakaan daripada pergi ke kantin dan mendapati Sasuke bersama dengan seorang perempuan. Ini yang paling aku takutkan. Mungkin aku akan melihat mereka duduk bersama di satu meja, kemudain suap-suapan sambil bercanda (tidak yakin sih, Sasuke bisa bercanda) tapi bisa dipastikan aku akan menghampiri mereka kemudian menyiramkan minuman ke wajah sang perempuan sambil teriak-teriak,

"Dia mantanku... Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa lihat? Kalian melukai perasaanku..."

Jadi, daripada buat keributan, lebih baik aku tidur saja di perpustakaan. Selain itu, di perpustakaan, aku menemukan teman baru. Gaara. Dia memang tidak selalu menemaniku berbincang karena lebih tertarik dengan buku yang dia baca, tapi aku ingin mengenal teman sekelasku ini lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku saat kami berada di perpustakaan saat itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya singkat.

"Hanya ingin tahu..." jawabku, "Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sukai? Apa kau punya?"

"Punya..." jawabnya sambil terus membaca bukunya.

"Oh ya?" tanyaku kaget. Tidak kusangka orang sepertinya punya seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Ya, dan berhentilah bertanya, Naruto. Kau menggangguku." Kerlingan tajam kudapat saat itu. Aku bergidik ngeri dan memilih untuk diam. Dia melanjutkan bacaannya sementara aku merebahkan kepalaku di meja dan bayangan tentang Sasuke kembali mengusik ingatanku.

Meskipun aku sudah berpisah dengannya, tapi tidak mudah untuk melupakan semua tentangnya. Ketika aku mengingatnya, aku mencoba mengalihkannya dengan mengingat-ingat keburukannya. Tapi, semua tidak berhasil. Aku belum bisa menerima perpisahan ini. Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

Aku beranjak dari tampat dudukku saat itu kemudian berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian menjawab,

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," jawabku. Aku berharap Sasuke ada di sana. Aku merindukannya. Tidak apalah, walau hanya berbicara sebentar.

"Naruto..."

"Lanjutkan saja membacamu..." ucapku sambil nyengir lalu pergi dari perpustakaan.

541

Sasuke ada disana, duduk di bangkunya di samping jendela sambil menatap keluar. Aku sedikit segan juga untuk mendekatinya, tapi hatiku menguatkan aku. Aku ingin sekali bersamanya saat ini. Jadi akhirnya, aku menghampirinya juga.

"Hoi..." sapaku setengah mengagetkannya dengan memukul pundaknya. Sasuke tersentak.

"Naruto..." ucapnya, sambil memberikan death glare karena telah mengagetkannya. Aku hanya tersenyum saja diperlakukan begitu (padahal dalam hati teriak-teriak, "Sasuke masih seperti dulu... ah... rindunya..).

"Lihat apa sih? Sampai tidak tahu kalau aku datang?" tanyaku kemudian beralih melihat keluar jendela. Betapa sakitnya hatiku ketika melihat beberapa siswi di luar sana yang sedang bercanda satu sama lain. Sasuke pasti sedang memperhatikan salah satu dari siswi itu. Cepat sekali berpindah hati.

"Hm... ternyata lihat mereka ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya.

"Pasti ada yang kau suka ya di antara mereka. Yang mana? Yang rambut pirang itu ya? Masa kau suka dengannya? Rambutnya kan pirang? Apa tidak jadi teringat denganku kalau pacaran dengannya? Rambutku juga sama pirang dengan rambutnya kan?" aku mulai berkoar-koar. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sedih yang ada dihatiku. Aku masih tidak terima semuanya. Sasuke yang memutuskanku, beralasan karena ingin normal, dan sekarang mengamati beberapa orang perempuan. Siapa yang tidak sakit hati coba?

"Berisik!" jawabnya. Dan jawabannya menambah sakit hatiku. Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti sedikit saja perasaanku. Rasanya aku ingin melompat dari jendela kelasku di lantai dua ini saking sakitnya, atau melempar Sasukenya saja keluar jendela. Tapi kedua ide buruk itu aku urungkan, karena aku belum ingin mati atau masuk penjara karena mencelakai orang lain yang notabene adalah mantan kekasihku sendiri.

"Sudah punya orang yang disukai ya? Aku juga sudah punya," Ucapku padanya. Sasuke langsung berespon dengan menatapku dengen tatapan –benarkah?-. melihat responnya membuatku sedikit senang. Kubalas kau, Sasuke...

"Iya... Dia cantik, dan sepertinya dia juga menyukaiku. Kau tahu, bahkan dia lebih cantik dari perempuan berambut pirang itu. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang, matanya indah... dan tinggal selangkah lagi, aku akan mendapatkannya..."

"Sasuke..."panggil seseorang, dan itu membuatku memutuskan cerita bohong yang aku buat untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke. Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku untuk melihat siapa yang yang dengan tidak sopannya memutuskan pembicaraanku. Saat itulah aku tahu siapa orangnya. Dia Gaara, yang entah kapan sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

"Jangan percaya omongannya!" ucap Gaara santai. Brengsek (sorry nih, aku jadi ngeluarin kata mutiara... lagi emosi tingkat dewa). Wah... anak itu benar-benar ingin dihajar.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" tanyaku dengan nada marah. Bisa gagal nih acara memanas-manasi Sasuke.

"Tadi aku bertemu malaikat dan dia bilang, jangan percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Itu bohong."

"Eh... bilang ya dengan malaikat yang kau temui itu, aku tidak pernah menipu uangnya, jadi tidak usah ikut campur!" teriakku. Gaara ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang aku kira. Kulihat Sasuke memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke rasanya tidak percaya lagi dengan yang aku katakan. Sepertinya, lebih baik Gaara saja yang aku lempar keluar jendela. Tapi, belum sempat aku menjalankan niatku, Gaara sudah menghampiriku kemudian menarik tanganku.

"Gaara... apa-apaan sih?" tanyaku tidak suka diperlakukan begitu.

"Ikut aku!" perintahnya kemudian menarikku keluar kelas. Tarikannya sangat kuat sehingga dengan masih memberontak aku mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Aku menepis tangannya kuat setelah aku berada diluar kelas bersamanya, membuat genggaman tangannnya terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu pada Sasuke? Kau membuat aku terlihat makin buruk di depannya," umpatku. Aku benar-benar ingin marah padanya.

"Tapi dengan berlaku seperti itu, kau terlihat buruk dimataku. Kau pikir berbohong padanya itu bagus? Aku tidak suka kau berbohong untuk menutupi sakit hatimu!"

"Gaara..." aku tersentak. Aku tidak menyangka itu adalah alasannya. Wah... jangan-jangan Gaara kerasukan setan, atau malah kerasukan malaikat yang dia temui? Karena jujur, kata-katanya membesarkan hatiku. Ada rasa yang sulit diungkapkan saat mendengar penuturannya.

Gaara hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Ini..." ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah undangan kecil padaku. Aku menerimanya dan kubaca sekilas isinya. Itu undangan pesta ulang tahun... Gaara. Ah? Ini untuk sekian kalinya aku terkejut berhadapan dengan watak orang di depanku. Dia benar-benar banyak beri kejutan.

"U-ulang tahunmu? Seminggu lagi?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang sudah di filter dulu oleh otakku sebelum aku mengeluarkannya. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, 'Ini undangan ulang tahunmu? Serius? Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunmu... aku benar-benar ingin tertawa...'

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Itu sebenarnya acara yang dibuat ibuku dengan alasan untuk mengundang anak-anak perempuan dari koleganya. Aku sebenarnya tidak menginginkan ini."

"Wah... aku ada dalam daftar orang yang kau undang ya?"

"Ada banyak anak perempuan disana. Mungkin kau bisa berkenalan dan dekat dengan salah satu di antara mereka."

"Oh... Te-terima kasih, Gaara," ucapku berterima kasih. Ternyata dia perhatian padaku.

"Untuk yang tadi, maaf..."

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya, aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai pengganggu. Jika kau tidak pergi, mungkin ini tidak terjadi."

"Tidak, Gaara. Itu bukan salahku. Aku yang menginginkannya..." aku tersenyum. Ternyata banyak yang tidak aku tahu dari orang sepertinya. Aku memang belum mengenalnya jauh. Gaara orang yang asyik ternyata.

"Kau tidak mengundang teman-teman sekelas?" tanyaku mencairkan suasana.

"Sebenarnya aku undang juga. Tapi..." Sepertinya, aku tahu pikirannya. Dia mungkin takut akan ada lebih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang difilter atau mungkin tidak di filter oleh teman-teman sekelas yang bisa membuatnya malu. jadi...

"Bagaimana kalau aku bantu untuk memberikannya pada teman-teman? Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku..." ucapku sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Hm..." jawabnya singkat, kemudian kami masuk ke kelas bersama. Siswa-siswa lain juga sudah banyak yang kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Ini saat yang tepat menurutku. Jadi aku langsung saja berdiri di depan kelas untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Semuanya... ada kabar gembira..." melihat semua teman memandang ke arahku sebagai tanda kalau mereka mendengarkan, membuatku tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Minggu depan, teman kita Gaara, ulang tahun. Jadi untuk merayakannya, kita semua akan di undang pada pesta besar." Gaara memandangku. Mungkin sedikit tidak setuju dengan kata-kataku, tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Datang ya..." ajakku pada teman-teman. Kemudian aku menghampiri Gaara dan mengambil sebagian dari kartu undangan di tangannya dan membagikannya berdasarkan nama yang tertulis di depan kartunya. Dan sisanya Gaara sendiri yang membagikan.

"Ini..." kataku sambil meletakkan kartu undangan itu di meja Sasuke.

"Jangan komentar. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja untukmu!" ucapku pada Sasuke sambil memandang Gaara yang sedang memberikan kartu undangannya pada salah satu teman perempuan di kelas kami, Sakura. Setelah itu, aku pergi dari hadapan Sasuke dan membagikan kartu undangan pada teman lainnya.

541

Jika orang yang punya pacar datang ke acara pesta ulang tahun, pasti mereka akan menggandeng pasangan mereka, kalau LDR pasti datang ke pesta ulang tahun sambil calling pacar, sementara aku yang jomblo, ke pesta ulang tahun hanya bisa jalan sendiri sambil nyanyi, _dimana... dimana, dimana... dimana pacarku dimana... _Kuso! Ini benar-benar tidak awesome (sepertinya aku salah pakai trademark. Ini miliknya siapa ya?).

Mengesampingkan semua perasaan galau itu, ternyata rumah Gaara sangat mewah. Aku baru sekali itu menginjakkan kaki pada lantai marmer mewah di teras rumahnya. Tapi sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah itu, aku harus menuliskan nama terlebih dahulu pada buku tamu yang sudah di sediakan oleh beberapa orang penerima tamu yang menyambut para tamu undangan. Setelah menuliskan nama pada buku tamu, aku memberikan kadoku untuk Gaara pada salah satu penerima tamu itu.

Gaara seharusnya memecat penerima tamu yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak, ketika aku memberikan kadoku padanya, dia menerimanya dan menatap kado itu dengan tatapan yang tidak berprikekadoan. Kecil banget nih kado? Itu yang dapat aku baca dari tatapannya.

"Nona, jangan menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu..." ucapku pada sang penerima tamu. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada kadoku, sekarang kadonya terlihat menangis karena merasa dilecehkan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan kecil, yang penting ikhlas, dari pada besar tapi tidak ikhlas..." lanjutku pada sang penerima tamu.

"Tapi alangkah baiknya kalau kadonya besar dan ikhlas," jawabnya sambil nyengir dengan penuh arti. Maunya? Semua orang juga maunya begitu, dasar!

"Nona, jangan lihat dari besarnya, karena terkadang yang kecil itu lebih berharga."

GUBRAK...

Yes! Scakmate! Aku teriak-teriak gembira dalam hati setelah sukses membuat sang penerima tamu salah tingkah dan jatuh dari kursi yang di dudukinya. Makanya, jangan coba main-main dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Padahal kado itu isinya hanya sarung tangan dari wall. Apanya yang berharga coba? Aku saja sebenarnya malu memberikannya pada Gaara sebagai kado. Tapi, karena kejadian ini, aku masuk kerumah itu dengan wibawa tinggi.

Design interior dari rumah tersebut ternyata lebih mewah lagi. Design gaya eropa. Sangat indah (silahkan khayalkan sendiri bagaimana bentuknya berhubung sangat susah diungkapkan dengan kata-kata). Lantai bawah rumah itulah yang dijadikan sebagai tempat acara. Terlirat sudah banyak tamu yang hadir. Di antara para tamu aku melihat Gaara yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan beberapa orang perempuan sepertinya mereka cukup akrab.

"Gaara..." panggilku. Dia menoleh ke arahku kemudian minta izin dengan teman-temannya dan datang menghampiriku.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau datang ke acara ulang tahunku..." ucapnya berterima kasih.

"Aku tidak akan mungkin melewatkan pesta dimalam yang bahagia ini dan makanan-makanan enak," jawabku, dan dibalas senyum olehnya. Gaara ternyata manis juga kalau tersenyum.

"Tentu saja... Selamat menikmati pestanya ya, Naruto! Aku permisi dulu..." setelah bicara begitu Gaara pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku pergi ke meja yang sudah dipenuhi banyak makanan untuk mencicipi makanannya.

Kalau orang pacaran, menikmati pesta ulang tahun dengan berdansa bersama, yang LDR telpon pacarnya untuk minta izin dansa dengan teman, tapi untuk orang yang jomblo menikmati acara pesta dengan memaksa DJ untuk mengganti lagunya dengan lagu _dari yakin ku teguh... _Dan sepertinya itulah hal yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Tapi belum sempat aku melakukannya, lampu ruangan tiba-tiba mati, dan ruangan segera di terangi oleh beberapa cahaya lilin yang berpendar pada sebuah kue tart besar di atas sebuah trolly yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan. Lagu jingle happy birthday berkumandang dinyanyikan oleh seorang wanita. Umurnya sepertinya sekitar 40-an, tapi masih terliahat cantik dengan dress putih yang dikenakan dan benyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan serta rasa gembira.

Ketika kue tart sampai ke tengah ruangan, para tamu segera mengelilingi kue tart itu termasuk aku, karena aku mengerti sebentar lagi akan ada prosesi yang sama seperti pada acara ulang tahun lainnya, yaitu acara tiup lilin dan potong kue. Kulihat, wanita yang menyanyikan lagu itu melangkah mendekati Gaara. Lampu menyala kembali dan wanita itu berhenti menyanyi kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Gaara.

"Happy birthday, Gaara..." ucapnya pada Gaara, dan disambut dengan tepuk tangan dari semua tamu.

"Terima kasih, Ma..." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Sekarang, make a wish dan tiup lilinnya..."

Aku lihat Gaara menutup matanya dan berdoa. Mungkin dia mengharapkan kesuksesan di umurnya yang ke 17 itu. Aku juga berharap semua doanya terkabul. Setelah beberapa lama berdoa, ia membuka kembali matanya dan meniup lilin pada kue tart itu dan memadamkan semua lilinnya dengan sekali hembusan. Kembali tepuk tangan para tamu memenuhi ruangan itu. Setelah itu, ia memotong kuenya dan potongan itu dia berikan untuk ibunya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Untuk orang yang paling aku cintai..." katanya sambil memberikan kue itu pada ibunya. Para tamu kembali bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih, sayang..." ujar ibunya dan menerima kue yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Oh ya, sayang, potonglsh kuenya kembali dan berikan kepada orang yang kau cintai," ujar ibu Gaara padanya. Semua tamu, terutama anak perempuan menyetujui saran ibu Gaara dan memberi Gaara dukungan.

"Tapi, Ma..." Gaara hendak menolak, tapi ibunya bersikeras dan akhirnya dengan sedikit terpaksa, Gaara menuruti apa yang diinginkan sang ibu. Ia kembali memotong kuenya, dan meletakkan ke atas piring kecil. Ia berjalan, hendak memberikannya pada seseorang, dan jujur aku penasaran dengan orang yang disukai oleh Gaara. Kira-kira siapa ya?

Perasaanku mulai tidak enak ketika ia berjalan ke arahku. Tunggu dulu, masa orang yang dia sukai itu aku? Tidak... tidak... tidak mungkin aku, aku terlalu GR... tapi yang selama ini dia lakukan untukku.. ah, tidak... jangan GR, Naruto... aku segera menggelangkan kepalaku untuk menjauhkan pikiran aneh itu dari otakku.

"Wahh... ternyata wanita itu yang disukai oleh Gaara..." ucap beberapa orang disampingku. Wanita? Oh... berarti bukan aku ya? Aku segera membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang disukai oleh Gaara. Dan ternyata wanita itu adalah Sakura yang berdiri tepat di sampingku. Sakura tampak kaget melihat Gaara memberikan kue tartnya itu untuknya.

"Ga-Gaara... kau..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu. Maukah kau menerimanya?"

"G-Gomenasai, Gaara..." Sakura melangkah mundur, dan kulihat Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Ia berdiri di belakang Sakura kemudian merangkul bahu Sakura. Aku tersentak kaget. Jadi, sekarang Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura? Dia memutuskan aku untuk Sakura?

Kutatap Gaara saat itu, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat orang yang dicintainya sudah bersama orang lain. Bukan hanya Gaara saja yang kaget, semua tamu undangan juga tidak terdengar suaranya. Gaara telah salah memilih. Dia tidak tahu kalau orang yang dia suka sudah memiliki laki-laki lain. Dengan sedikit kasar ia menyodorkan kue yang dipegangnya itu padaku. Aku spontan menerimanya karena takut piring kuenya jatuh dan pecah.

"Terima kasih sudah menyaksikan acara ulang tahunku. Sekarang selamat menikmati pestanya..." ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum pada semua tamu. Para tamu mau tidak mau kembali berbaur dan musik kembali dinyalakan untuk melanjutkan pesta.

Aku juga kembali berbaur. Aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disediakan dengan piring kecil berisi kue tart di depanku. Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Gaara. Pasti dia saat ini merasa sangat terpukul dan malu. Bayangkan saja, berusaha untuk menyatakan cinta pada seseorang dan ternyata orang itu telah memiliki kekasih. Yang lebih parah lagi, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Bukan Gaara saja yang terpukul, tapi aku juga. Mereka memang terlihat serasi. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya sakit mengetahui ini semua.

Arrrrggghh! Aku stress. Aku butuh tempat yang lebih hening untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang menyesakkan ini. Jadi aku memilih untuk keluar saja dari ruangan itu dan mencari tempat yang sepi. Langkahku membawaku ke kolam renang samping rumah. Mungkin aku dapat menjernihkan pikiranku disana.

Aku mencoba menghirup kesejukan dari angin yang membawa aroma air kolam dengan berdiri di sisi kolam di samping bebuah patung perempuan. Mungkin itu patung seorang dewi. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah dan matanya seperti sedang menatapku tajam. Ah... aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada patung itu. Mungkin hanya persaan aku saja. Kucoba melirik lagi pada patung itu dan kembali merasakan dia memandangku tajam.

"Hei... Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" perintahku pada patung itu. Mungkin kalau ada yang melihatku bicara dengan patung, mereka akan mengatakan aku gila.

"Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk mencari ketenangan. Aku tahu, aku bukan majikanmu. Jadi tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu."

"Hah... patung ini benar-benar buat aku jengkel..." ujarku.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Aku pergi, dasar pat-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku merasakan kakiku salah melangkah. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi karena itu tubuhku oleng kesamping dan akhirnya...

"Aahh..." BYUURR... aku sukses tercebur ke dalam kolam. Dengan susah payah, aku segera berenang untuk segera mendapatkan oksigen berhubung karena aku tercebur secara tiba-tiba dan belum sempat mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk pasokan. Disela-sela usahaku itu aku sempat melihat sesosok tubuh dalam kolam.

"Ah..." Aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ketika sudah sampai di permukaan.

"Ta-tadi itu kan... siapa ya?" tanyaku, dan rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatku kembali menyelam ke dalam kolam untuk mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Sedikit takut memang, berhubung karena suasana kolam itu remang, hanya ada beberapa lampu tiang yang menarangi, jadi aku takut juga. Jangan-jangan setan lagi...

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ternyata orang yang berada dalam kolam itu adalah Gaara. Dia tertidur di dasar kolam dan menutup matanya. Gawat! Bisa aku pastikan dia kehabisan nafas, karena dalam perkiraanku dia pasti sudah ada di dalam kolam itu sebelum aku datang ke sana. Kalau dibiarkan seperti ini terus, dia bisa mati!

Aku segera mendekatinya, berenang ke arahnya dan memposisikan diriku didepannya. Setelah itu kutempelkan bibirku dengan bibirnya dan menghembuskan nafas ke dalam mulutnya. Maksudku untuk memberi nafas buatan. Belum sempat semuanya tersalurkan, Gaara sudah memberontak. Aku merasakan dia mendorong tubuhku kemudian segera berenang ke permukaan. Aku segera menyusulnya.

"Gaara..." panggilku saat dia berenang ke tepi, sepertinya mencoba menghindar dariku. Sebelum dia naik ke tepi kolam aku sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu dan kembali aku tautkan bibirku dengan bibirnya. Kini aku melumat bibirnya itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku melakukannya. Tapi, saat itu aku bisa dengan jelas merasakan penderitaannya.

"Hmmmp..." Gaara tersentak dan memberontak kemudian mendorongku untuk melepaskan ciumanku.

"Hah... hah... apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanyanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya seperti itu! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai kau menenggelamkan diri di kolam seperti itu?" Aku bertanya balik padanya.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah sedih.

"Gaara..." Segera kupeluk tubuhnya erat-erat saat itu. Aku mengerti betul perasaannya. Dia sangat terluka. Tidak seharusnya ia mendapatkan ini semua, di hari ulang tahunnya yang seharusnya bahagia, dia malah harus terpukul, malu dan sedih.

"Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?" Gaara mencoba mendorongku dan melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi semakin dia memberontak, semakin erat aku memeluknya.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang, dunia tak selebar daun kelor... apa kau lupa dengan itu?" tanyaku padanya. Sepertinya ia kaget dengan pertanyaanku, terasa dari tubuhnya yang tidak lagi memberontak. Ia terdiam.

"Aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu. Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita itu sangat menyakitkan. Malam ini, bukan kau saja yang terluka, tapi aku juga terluka."

"Naruto..."

Aku mulai merasa dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, dan kulihat Gaara juga mulai gemetar karena terlalu lama berada dalam air. Jadi aku angkat tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia naik dan duduk di tepi kolam. Aku juga menyusulnya. Keluar dari kolam dan duduk di tepi kolam di depannya. Kutatap lekat matanya saat itu. Dia juga harus tahu perasaan yang saat ini aku rasakan.

"Gaara... ketika satu cinta pergi, bukan berarti kita tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan cinta yang lain. Kita boleh bersedih, boleh terluka, tapi tidak boleh melukai tubuh kita sendiri. Jika kita tidak mencintai diri kita sendiri, kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta dari orang lain. Kita sama-sama terluka. Tapi bukan berarti itu akhir dari kita untuk mencintai, bahkan mungkin, kita berdua bisa saling mencintai." Gaara tersentak. Ia menatapku dengan mata yang melebar dan berbinar-binar.

"Naruto..." Aku tersenyum padanya kemudian kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Terkadang menangis bukan hal yang memalukan bagi laki-laki..." ucapku, dan setelah itu kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan kudengar ia mulai menangis. Aku mempererat pelukanku dan dia mambalas dengan memeluk tubuhku juga. Aku tersenyum, ku pikir ia akan kembali memberontak seperti tadi. Ternyata tidak. Ia menangis, melepas semua kesedihannya dalam pelukanku.

Butuh waktu lama sampai ia melepas pelukanku dan mengusap air mata di pipinya. Sepertinya ia sudah kembali tenang. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya saja.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketika melihatku menatapnya.

"Tidak..."

"Kau pikir, aku tadi berniat bunuh diri ya?" Ia kembali bertanya.

"Begitulah..." jawabku.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak akan berpikiran sependek itu. Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"Kapan?" tanyaku pura-pura lupa.

"Waktu aku berda di dalam air?"

"Itu bukan ciuman, itu pemberian nafas buatan."

"Peduli sekali padaku..."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin tidak peduli dengan orang yang menyukaiku," ucapku santai.

"Apa? Kapan aku bilang aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Kau memang tidak mengatakannya padaku, tapi kue yang kau berikan itu melambangkan kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Eh? Itu... aku tidak sengaja. Aku asal saja memberikannya padamu. Tidak ada perasaan apapun disana."

"Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah terlanjur menganggapnya begitu... hahaha..." aku tertawa. Sedikit mengerjai orang seperti Gaara ternyata menyenangkan juga. Gaara akhirnya juga tertawa bersamaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan kami selanjutnya. Tidak ingin terlalu berharap Gaara akan benar-benar mencintaiku, karena aku tahu Gaara adalah orang yang normal. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya...

"Apa yang kau lamunkan? Ayo kembali ke dalam. Aku akan meminjamkan bajuku padamu," katanya mengajakku kembali masuk. Dia berdiri kemudian menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku meraihnya, menggenggamnya dan bangkit berdiri. Kami kembali berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan tanganku yang terus di genggam olehnya. Ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak apalah meskipun hanya seperti ini... pikirku. Pandanganku sempat tertuju pada patung dewi yang menatapku tajam tadi, dan aku tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah patung Aphrodyt. Sepertinya cintaku akan kembali bersemi sebentar lagi...

THE END

* * *

Akhirnya setelah melalui proses yang panjang, aku menyelesaikannya juga secara tepat waktu. Sekarang aku menulis cerita dengan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Cerita dengan genre humor. Mungkin terasa agak dipaksakan sih, tapi tidak apalah. Semoga pembaca merasa terhibur dengan yang apa yang aku persembahkan ini (padahal vakumnya lama sekali, tapi ketika kembali malah yang di tulis tidak ada peningkatannya). Hm...^^ Maaf ya, kalau tidak sesuai harapan.

Fic ini aku persembahkan untuk kekasihku yang minta pair NaruGaa. Sengaja dibuat genre humor karena aku ingin banyak kebahagiaan di 1st anniversary kami yang jatuh pada hari ini 21 April 2012. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu menghiasi hubunganku dan hubungan semua manusia di bumi (termasuk Yaoi tentu saja).

Sekian dulu fic dariku. See u in the next fanfiction...

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview...


End file.
